1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel compound useful as a herbicide for agriculture and horticulture, to a herbicidal composition containing the compound, to a method of controlling weeds using the same, and to a process for preparing the compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that phenyl substituted sulfonanilides have herbicidal effects in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,141. However, any pyridyl substituted sulfonanilide has not been known.
The inventors have studied and found that certain pyridyl substituted sulfonanilides such as 4-(pyridine-2-ylthio) trifluoromethanesulfonanilide are useful as herbicides in an agricultural field for certain plants and have superior herbicidal effect in comparison with the compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,141 especially for controlling cyperaceae weeds such as nutsedge (Cyperus rotundus L., Cyperus esculentus L.).